A hearing aid must essentially be adjusted specifically to suit the individual hearing aid wearer in each case. To facilitate said adjustments, use is made of certain preset values (defaults). Said preset values are stored in the hearing aid in the form, for example, of value tables which have been produced for a particular device type. Fine tuning of the hearing aid can thus be performed more quickly based on these stored values.
For the purpose of adjusting a hearing aid it is helpful if the frequency response of the hearing aid is known at least approximately in advance. For this reason the type-specific frequency response is determined for many hearing aid types during manufacture and provided with corresponding software. The fine adjustment can then be performed more quickly with the aid of the frequency response specific to the hearing aid type.